How would you send a letter to the person you like
by Kakashi-014
Summary: How would you? A Imadori x Ichijou one-shot...


Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble... credit goes to its respective owners (Jin Kobayashi to be exact...)...

Additional Notes: based on a true story... but I only go up to there... and all hail the Apple Juice Faction (but I'm still in full support of Onigiri...XD)...

Title: How would you send a letter to the person you like?

* * *

_How would you send a letter to the person you like?_

Ichijou Karen asked herself this question as she walked around the locker rooms. Her eyes desperately scanned the endless rows of metal cases in the hopes of not being caught. One blunder would blow her cover, so she had to do it quickly. She turned her head left and right and walked from row to row until she finally found the locker she was looking for.

_Would you put it in his locker?_

Imadori Kyousuke—the words inscribed on the locker. Karen reached into her bag and fished out a colorful envelope with "Imadori-san" beautifully written on its face. She looked at the gray locker, thinking about how she prepared the letter the night before. It was a letter that she wanted Imadori to read, and she wanted to give it to him.

She stared at the locker as her heart beat faster by the second. She gently opened it, giving a gulp. She was about to place the letter when she heard some footsteps in the room.

"Come on Imadori! You're too slow!"

Karen's eyes widened as the chatters of boys filled the room. She closed the half-open locker and ran off to the classroom.

It wasn't a normal day for her—and everybody could see that. She was spacing out whenever her name was called and whenever she did exercises on the board. She just couldn't get it off her head... she just wanted to give the letter to him one way or another...

Recess came and she just looked out the window...

"_Geez,"_ she thought, _"how will I ever be able to give that letter to Imadori-san?"_

She sighed as she looked at Imadori, who was busy talking to a bunch of girls. She just couldn't barge in their conversation and give him the letter... it was just too... reckless...

"Karerin!" Tenma called as she pat Karen on the back. Karen looked at Tenma and asked her all of a sudden:

"How would you give a letter to someone Tsukamoto-san?"

Tenma's eyes widened and flared with an excited light.

"Is it for someone you like?" she slyly asked.

"N-no... it's-it's not l-like that..." Karen stuttered.

"Really?" Tenma asked as she looked at Karen with suspicious eyes.

It was a bullseye... Karen had no choice but to nod...

"Well," Tenma began, arms crossed, "you can put in his locker or let another person give it to him..."

_Would you let another person give it?_

Karen looked around the classroom. There was no way in the world she could trust another person to give something so important to the person she liked... it might start rumors... and she didn't like it...

She shook her head. Tenma looked at her with eyes burning brighter than before.

"Give it personally!"

Karen gasped. Tenma took off. What should she do?

Put it in the locker: it was already recess... and it would be too reckless to put it in the locker during the middle of the day...

Let another person give it: she couldn't trust anyone...

_Would you give it personally?_

Karen gulped as she looked at Imadori... she didn't have any other choice did she?

She took a deep breath and marched towards him...

...but the bell rang...

The day dragged on with the thought pouncing inside her head. It was just hard to do... She had to wait until dismissal time.

Imadori was diligently packing his things on his desk after class. There wasn't anybody else in the room... now was the time...

She walked towards Imadori, her cheeks tainted with pink.

"Um... Imadori-san?"

Imadori Kyosuke looked at her with eyes of shock and fright...

"Wh-what is it Ichijou?"

"Umm... for you!"

Karen closed her eyes and held the letter out to Imadori. Imadori looked at her with a puzzled expression as he took the letter.

"Thanks Ichi-san..." Imadori said as he flashed a smile at her. Karen blushed so hardly she ran away.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Imadori asked himself.

He opened the letter and read it for a few moments...

He looked at the window and gave a sigh as he looked at the setting sun...

"I hope I could tell you this as well, Ichi-san..."

END

* * *

A/N: oh well, that finishes the story... please review if you want (feel free to type anything... I'll be happy to read your comments)...


End file.
